


Where is my Runaway Love?

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Fill, Heroes, Jealousy, Kinkmeme, M/M, closet metaphors, petlar, promptfest, pylar, realizationoffeelings, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from the Heroes Memorial Kink Meme: <i>peter is crushing on him but sylar is oblivious. when someone else hits on peter he gets jeolous and reconsiders his feelings. he later confesses and makes out with peter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my Runaway Love?

In Gabriel's opinion, Peter was acting strange lately. He was making breakfast for him, he was constantly bringing him gifts, he asked him if he wanted to get coffee or lunch during Peter's break every day, and he was constantly saying nice things to him.

And how could he not mention all the touching that Peter felt was absolutely necessary? Every five seconds he was bumping shoulders with Gabriel, or touching his arm when they talked, or rested his feet next to his under the table when they ate. Mostly, Gabriel chalked it up to the fact that Peter was Italian, touchy feely, and empathetic so he just naturally touched other people a lot.

He's meeting Peter during his break one day to grab lunch together at the cafeteria when Emma comes up to say hi. They talk for a bit, walking down the hall when Emma off-handedly comments that she had dinner with her sister at this one restaurant the other day, and it was amazing. Gabriel can't quite figure out why, but she keeps giving Peter this look until suddenly his eyes widen and he turns to his flatmate with a big smile.

"We could go there together," he says, and Gabriel shrugs.

"That would be nice."

He swears out of the corner of his eye he sees Peter deflate, but he's not entirely sure why. The rest of the week, it seems like Peter, Emma and even Hesam are constantly making remarks or giving suggestions about how Peter and Gabriel should hang out or whatever, and finally Gabriel sighs, "We live together, we already spend enough time with each other."

It's not until Emma practically blurts out that she thinks that Peter and him would make a good couple that he realizes what's going on. He very nearly drops the plate he's washing when he realizes it, catching it at the last second.

"Emma is trying to set us up!" he murmurs, mostly to himself, and he narrows his eyes. Okay, so he understands why Emma and Hesam are doing this, but Peter? Does he know what they're planning? Surely not, he reasons, since while Peter has forgiven Gabriel for all he's done, he's still married to his work...or something close to that.

When he's laying in his bed later on that night, he closes his eyes and pretends that it doesn't sting, just a little bit, that Peter would never, ever consider him as more than a good friend. Besides, to do something so rash would be idiotic. Why ruin a good thing? He ends up falling into a dreamless sleep and wakes after Peter's already left for work.

The whole thing finally came to a head when he gets to the hospital a few minutes later than usual and happens to see one of the female nurses talking to Peter in the hallway. She's standing way too close to him, and she's twirling her hair and fluttering her eyelashes and suddenly Gabriel does not feel very happy. He narrows his eyes and watches as Peter says something that makes her laugh way louder than she probably should, and she reaches over to touch his arm, and he smiles back.

Before he even realizes what he's doing, he's walked over to Peter's side and was snaking his arm around his waist, planting his best shark-like smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, Pete. Who's this?"

The nurse's eyes widen comically and she stutters some name before making some excuse up and scurrying off. He doesn't move his arm from Peter's waist and the medic doesn't seem to care, he just looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow. Then, with a quick glance around the mostly empty corridor, he tugs Gabriel into a nearby storage room.

"Why did you do that?" he asks, and Gabriel shoves his hands in his pockets, a defense mechanism.

"I don't know, Peter. I guess...I guess I was jealous."

Peter's eyes widen almost comically and he seems to reply with something like "About time..." but it's hard to tell because he's pushing Gabriel back against a shelving unit and kissing him within an inch of his life. (He thinks maybe they might be knocking important medical supplies over, but he finds he doesn't care much at all.)

They have to stop, though, when the nurse from earlier opens the door, clearly on a quest for s a specific item, and she spots the two of them necking like teenagers. She flushes and disappears, and they look at each other and laugh, before Peter slides their hands together and tugs them out and away, not even glancing at Emma and Hesam as they high five at her desk, clearly pleased with the outcome.

As they're walking down the street, Peter says, "I'm glad you finally stopped being oblivious."

"Me too," Gabriel replies, and he realizes, maybe a bit too late, that he genuinely means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
